


An Alpha’s Voice

by Cassie_cas_castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ben Braeden, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Kaia, Ben and Jack are not dating tho I wish they were, Caring Dean Winchester, Cutie Jack, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Fluff, GrumpyBen, GrumpyJack, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Jack Kline, Omega Jesse Turner, Protective Dean Winchester, Tired Castiel, a+ parenting Dean Winchester, cutie pie Castiel (what else do you expect tho?), like really fluffy, long speeches, shy Dean (to an extent), timid castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_cas_castiel/pseuds/Cassie_cas_castiel
Summary: Dean hated using his alpha voice. He absolutely positively hated it. His husband enjoyed the feature occasionally in bed. But Dean hated using it, unless of course it was the situation in bed.Dean not only hated using the damn thing on people in general. He hated using it on his two pups. But the two would not stop challenging him and his omega. Although Dean was sure Castiel could put them both in their place, he still worried about his omega.Time to use the alpha voice.Or the one where Dean has to talk to their pups because they won’t quit challenging Castiel and him.





	An Alpha’s Voice

Dean never liked pulling rank. He especially didn’t like doing it to his Alpha and Omega sons. Jack being the omega, and Ben being the alpha. Though Ben was a lot more of a punk and Jack was weirder and shy, they both gave Cas a run for his money. Which wasn’t going to be okay for much too long with Dean. 

Being an alpha was about taking care of your omega. But the main part of being an alpha was taking care of your pack. Although most of Dean’s pack was adopted, he still defended them. Dean’s main concern lately was Ben and Jack challenging Cas. The fifteen year old and 16 year old begrudgingly whined whenever Dean’s mate asked of anything. Though Dean knew the timid and hesitant omega could put them in their place by himself, Dean still worried the teenagers were getting to be too much. 

“Jack!” Castiel called from the kitchen, while he chopped mushrooms. A second later the omega lazily flopped down the stairs, a whine starting in the back of his throat. “Jack, please clean off the kitchen table.” The table was littered with various homework assignments Jack had completed. The young omega though completed the assignments did not clean them up. 

“But papaaa,” Jack whined. Although the pile of worksheets was not very big, Jack was in the middle of To Kill a Mockingbird. He was right at the part where Tom Robinson would be announced guilty or not guilty. 

Castiel looked at the whiny fifteen year old before fixing him with the best mom glare he could do. “Please Jack, I’m making dinner and I don’t have time,” Castiel pleaded. 

Jack huffed but followed the older omega’s order. It seemed like the older the two boys got the more defiant they became. Castiel knew it was to challenge Dean and his authority -mostly Dean’s than his- but it was almost like they were a little too challenging. It was normal for a teenage alpha to challenge their pack’s dominant alpha -usually their dad/mom- and an omega could get a little testy, but both were out of control! Constantly refusing to do chores or help Castiel with anything, even going grocery shopping was a losing battle. Dean even caught Ben trying to sneak out to an alpha party, that the two were never made aware of was even going on. 

Castiel placed the now chopped mushrooms in a pan before starting on the onions. 

“Papa, can I go to Jesse’s house this weekend?” Ben shouted, stampeding down the wooden staircase. The brown haired alpha rushed into the kitchen doorway with a hopeful looking on his face. 

Castiel hummed while he thought about it. Jesse Turner was a sweet omega boy who Castiel was very fond of. It seemed as if Ben and Jesse were almost courting, but Castiel knew they weren’t since Ben only ever smelled faintly of Jesse, indicating they’ve never scented each other. 

 

Jack giggled from the table as he straightened a few papers out. “Why so you can try to work up the courage to scent him?” 

Ben’s face turned beat red and before Castiel could decide if it was out of anger or embarrassment, Ben yelled, “that’s none of your business, brat!” 

“Ben,” Castiel warned the young alpha, in the best alpha tone he could muster. “That is no way to talk to your brother.” Before Jack could look smug Castiel continued, “Jack, stay out of your brother’s business.” 

“Maybe if you were to find your own alpha they could dislodge that stick up your ass, since they’re already gonna be up there! Oh wait, I forgot no one wants you!” Ben growled at Jack. 

A brief flicker of hurt flew across Jack’s face. Ben knew Jack secretly craved an alpha’s presence. One that would kiss him and hold him at night, but had yet to find an alpha that wanted him. “Ben!” Castiel warned again, an intense and more alpha tone in his voice. The alpha perked at his name. “Go to your room now!” 

“But-“ 

“I do not want to hear it!” Ben growled before stomping to the staircase and climbing the stairs angrily. 

“But Jesse-“ 

“Will be fine,” Castiel cut him off. “Now go upstairs.” 

“Can I still go-“ 

“I will talk to your dad about it,” Castiel replied, giving the alpha a look that said to do as he says. Ben whimpered involuntarily before stomping to his room and slamming the door shut. A minute later Led Zeppelin Rock and Roll started blaring through the old house. The older omega had half the mind to go upstairs and demand for the music to be turned down or off but decided against it since it clearly calmed the younger alpha. 

“Oh papa!” Jack exclaimed acting like nothing happened. 

Castiel sighed tiredly before turning to the younger omega. “Yes Jack?” 

“Kaia asked if I wanted to go to the park with her tomorrow, would I be able to go?” Jack asked hesitantly. 

Kaia was a druggie, that was a fact. Castiel scrunched up his face at the thought of his precious omega boy going to the park with such an alpha. Granted Castiel had his very own Kaia in High school, hell he still had her. Meg Masters was the only reason Castiel ever even talked to Dean. She forced the omega to quit ogling him and actually talk to him. But then Dean was sent into a rut, demanding for Castiel, who was sent into heat. The sign of true mates. But the difference between Kaia and Meg is Castiel never hung out with Meg’s friends, and Jack wanted to. 

“Jack. . .” Castiel trailed off, thinking about how to put it lightly. Castiel turned his back to the onion and looked at the omega who was frozen at the table, a hopeful look on his face. “Jack honey,” Castiel began but couldn’t find the words. 

Castiel knew Jack was itching for an alpha, he was too at his age. Kaia was the only alpha that ever showed any interest in him, besides of course older ones and perverted ones. But how could Castiel tell Jack that Kaia isn’t good for him, when he wanted her so bad. Jack is not in love with Kaia is in love with the idea. 

“Jack,” Castiel began. “I sincerely think that Kaia isn’t very good for you.” 

Jack’s face fell. The little omega fought tears as he watched his older omega approach him carefully. Jack shook his head. “She is. . . I love her,” Jack claimed. 

“Do you love her? Or do you love the idea of being in love?” Castiel asked gently. 

Jack’s shoulders hunched over. “Why can’t I have something like that? Ben has Jesse, uncle Sam has uncle Gabriel, you have dad. Why can’t I have an alpha?” Jack shouted taking off into his room. The door slammed after Jack screamed a very sob choked, “I hate you!” 

Castiel’s eyes watered but quickly breathed through it, chalking it up to being Jack’s hormones. Castiel sighed, he managed to make both sons mad at him in under an hour, what a great omega he was. He quickly went back to chopping the onion rings in half before also throwing them in the mushroom bowl. 

Castiel moved slower than before, he was lost in thought. How on earth could he ever make this up to both boys without letting his foot up. Castiel knew Dean did not like pulling rank, especially over his two boys, and Castiel didn’t want Dean to interfere yet. The omega knew he needed to start being more stern and alpha like, but he wasn’t very good at it. 

“Hey sweetheart I’m home!” Dean called stepping through the front door. Castiel smiled weakly his back still turned to his alpha. 

Dean placed his keys into the clay bowl Ben made in first grade. The house smelled of angry alpha and omega, with a hint of stressed omega. Not only that but Dean could clearly recognize Led Zeppelin Black dog blasting from upstairs. The older alpha quickly rushed into the kitchen where he heard a pan clacking against another. 

“Hey baby,” Dean started, moving to Castiel. “What’s wrong?” 

Castiel turned around and buried his face in Dean’s neck. “Ben is angry with me, So is Jack.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and stretched his neck a tiny bit further out so Castiel was comfortable. “Why?” 

“Ben wanted to go to Jesse’s but then Jack started to tease him and Jack got upset and told Jack to knock it off. I intervened and told both of them to knock it off, but Ben mumbled something very hurtful toward Jack. Saying that ‘maybe if he ever got an alpha maybe they could dislodge that stick up his ass since they’ll already be up there. Oh wait no one wants you’ so I told him to go to his room. And I told him I’ll talk to you about Jesse’s. And he’s upset playing music,” Castiel explained while softly sobbing into Dean’s neck. 

“What happened with Jack?” 

Castiel took a deep breath before shakingly letting it out. “He wanted to go with Kaia and her friends to the park. I told him that maybe he isn’t inlove with her and he shouted at me then ran upstairs. Before he shut the door he screamed he hated me.” Castiel broke into hiccups. 

Dean sighed but wrapped his omega into a tighter embrace. “It’s okay, omega,” Dean mumbled pressing a kiss to the omega’s black sex hair. 

“What if they don’t like me anymore, alpha.” Castiel whimpered and pushed himself further against his mate. 

Dean growled, “Cas they love you!” The omega always found insecurities in the simplest of actions. Not that Dean was complaining, the alpha would comfort the omega day and night if he had to, if he could. 

“Do you want me to go talk to the pups?” Dean suggested gently. Although Dean’s wolf snarled at the fact Castiel was being disrespected, it also purred at the idea of his pups growing up strong. Castiel nodded wordlessly. 

Dean made his way to the stairs a very slight limp in his walk from working and being tired. Dean began to climb his stairs to the upstairs. 

Dean decided to talk to the alpha boy first. Although Ben was more hotheaded he proved to be more proud of his role as an alpha. When the pup first presented all Dean had to tell him was that omegas were precious and meant to be treated carefully and loved greatly and the pup immediately took care of Jack and his papa as if they were his own treasure. 

Although Alpha’s presented when they were around twelve they also go through heavy hormonal changes throughout the years especially in the early teens. 

“Ben?” Dean called knocking on his door. The music slowly lowered to a soft hum. Dean stepped back and waited for the younger alpha to let him in. 

Ben pried the door open slowly and peeked at Dean. “I don’t want to talk, dad.” Ben went to shut the door but Dean caught it. 

“Ben, let me in.” Dean hated using his alpha voice on his sons. He also hated using it on Cas in a serious environment. It was something about using his biology against others to make them obey that got under his skin. 

Ben whimpered at the commanding tone, but submitted and opened the door for the older alpha. Dean led Ben to the blue sheeted bed and sat down slightly bouncing up. 

“So what’s up pup?” Dean asked looking at Ben’s lap. 

Ben sighed. “Jack made fun of me and Jesse. . .” 

“Jesse your friend?” He confirmed. Ben nodded a bashful look on his face. “I-I didn’t like it. I don’t know why, but I just snapped and said the first thing I could think of that would hurt him.” 

“Sounds like you went into a very minor alpha rage.” 

“I didn’t feel any different. . . I just got upset and needed to hurt Jack,” Ben explained, as he rubbed his knuckles. Dean nodded thoughtfully. The younger alpha would most likely experience multiple minor alpha rages before he mates or any of the such. 

“Well do you wanna hear a funny story?” Dean asked his pup. Ben looked up from his knuckles and nodded. “When I was Jack’s age I was walking the halls of school. This was before your papa and I ever mated, ever even kissed. Well I was walking to Mrs. Tran’s math class, when I heard some snot nosed brat named Alastair talking. He was boasting about some pretty omega he had his eyes on. I ignored him but silently prayed it wasn’t your papa. I had a huge crush on papa and practically stalked the poor omega. I stopped when I heard Alastair say, ‘and the bitch Castiel never even moved.’ I was thrown into a minor but still pretty big alpha rage. I beat the other alpha to a pulp, but I came out with a lot of scrapes and bruises. The next day sure enough Castiel James Novak came up to me all shy and bashful which sent me into an unexpected rut. Having an alpha rage is nothing to be ashamed of, pup. It’s only shameful when you hear someone real real bad. Jesse is real lucky to be your omega.” 

“He’s not my omega dad,” Ben grumpily dismissed, his cheeks a bright red. 

“Pup, you went into an alpha rage over him, he’s your omega,” Dean laughed. “Don’t ever dismiss your wolf, ever.” 

Dean pushed himself off the bed and stretched, his legs screamed and shouted for him to rest but Dean had his other pup to comfort. 

“Hey dad?” Ben asked. 

“Yes, Ben?” 

“Thank you,” Ben mumbled. 

Dean smiled. The younger alpha was stubborn, Dean knew it. It warmed Dean’s heart for him to thank the older alpha. “No problem, you can always come talk to me pup.” 

Dean quickly exited the room and mentally prepared himself for the omega. He was good at giving tough love, even better at pretending a situation wasn’t there. Dean knocked softly on the door. “Jack?” Dean called. 

A sniffle sounded before soft footsteps padded across the floor. “Yeah dad?” Jack said sadly through the door. 

“Kiddo can I come in?” Dean asked. 

There was slight hesitant before the door was pushed open slightly. Dean beamed before entering the room. “Hey pup, what’s wrong?” Dean asked gently. On alphas Dean knew to use tough love, but omega’s had such a soft air to them that Dean instinctively knew that he needed to give them softer love. 

“Papa, he said that Kaia was bad for me. . .” Jack trailed off, a tear soaring down his cheeks. “Papa thinks that I’m not in love with her, that I’m only in love with the idea of loving her.” 

“Well what do you think?” Dean asked, rubbing his pup’s back. 

Jack sighed loudly. “I don’t know.” Jack arched his back further into Dean’s touch and tried to relax his tense muscles. “I want an alpha dad.” 

“I know pup, I know,” Dean mumbled, working on a muscle knot in his pup’s back. 

Jack sniffled loudly and wiped his eyes, before refocusing them to his light blue carpet. “Why doesn’t any alpha want me?” 

“Oh pup,” Dean began. “There is an alpha out there for you. He or she is waiting so patiently for the day they know you’re ready. You’re still a pup, Jack. You haven’t even been half way around the world, maybe your alpha is further than you’re looking, maybe he’s closer. Every mishap and broken heart is making you into the person your alpha needs.” Jack smiled brightly, his dad always managed to make him feel better. 

It was almost like clockwork for Dean. Not that he didn’t mean any of it but because he already knew his pups, he already knew which heartbeat was meant for what, he already knew what to say. Jack needed soft love, he needed to be told that he was an omega but it didn’t make him any different. Ben he needed tougher love, Ben needed to be told praises, he also needed to be told that the strength of the pack is the wolf and the strength of the wolf is the pack. 

“Ben!” Dean called from his seat beside Jack. Sure enough a minute later Ben came sheepishly stepping into Jack’s room. “Please apologize to your brother.” 

Ben didn’t bother arguing. “I’m sorry, Jack. I know it’s my job to take care of you, but you made fun of Jesse and I and I just lost control. I’m sorry I hurt you so bad, it wasn’t nice and it was very uncalled for.” 

“I’m sorry too, Ben.” Jack rubbed at his eyes, willing for the tears and tugging sleepiness away. 

Dean yipped happily when his two pups made up. “You two really hurt papa’s feelings though. You guys gotta understand that papa is an omega.” Both boys nodded and dropped their head in shame. “Papa doesn’t like hurting his pups, even if it’s for punishment.”

“Sorry dad,” Both pups chorused. 

“I want you two to take care of papa. I don’t want anymore challenging okay?” Dean asked in his alpha voice. “We’re the head of the house, but we are not here to fight you two.” 

“Yes dad,” Jack replied with Ben copying him. 

“Good pups!” Dean cheered. “Now lets go downstairs and tell papa we’re sorry.” 

Both pups rushed downstairs Dean in tow. When Dean peeked into the kitchen he found both pups cradling their omega papa, Castiel smiling contently kissing their heads. 

“My two happy pups, my beautiful omega. What more could an alpha ask for?” Dean announced walking into the kitchen and joining the hug. The older alpha wrapped his arms around both pups as well as his omega. 

It was almost midnight when both pups got tired enough to go lay in bed. The family spent an hour helping Castiel finish dinner than another eating and finally finished off the night with as many movies as they could fit in. 

When 12:03 am stroke, Castiel and Dean were the only ones awake left in the house. The tiny omega sat peacefully bundled up into his alpha’s arms. He was so content with the thought of being safe that the omega was almost on the brink of falling asleep. 

“sweetheart?” Dean asked nuzzling Castiel. 

“Hm?” The omega asked sleepily. 

“I love you so much. I’m so glad you got the courage to come up to me. I know that if you wouldn’t have I would never have the guts to do it. I’d probably be sitting in a bar right now drinking whiskey and singing to night moves by Bob Seger.” Dean mumbled against his omega’s hair. 

“I love you so much too,” Castiel mumbled, leaning up to give his alpha a kiss on the lips. “I love you and your alpha voice.” 

“Ugh!”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters no copyright infringement intended


End file.
